1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have a left frame, a right frame, a nose bridge and pad that integrally formed by different material or of the same material with different rigidity.
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles are generally divided into two types: separate type and integral type. The separate type has a separate connecting member connecting a left frame and a right frame together; the integral type has a left frame and a right frame integrally formed with a connecting member. Lenses of the integral type have to be fixed on the left and the right frames. If the material is too soft, the left and right frames may be deformed by pulling force when being worn, and the lenses can not be fixed with retention. So the material is restrained in rigidity. Pads of the integral type are formed on the left and right frames and are not flexible relatively, therefore touching users' faces uncomfortably.
Moreover, the connecting member, which is used to connect the left and the right frames, is made of excessive hard material. The connecting member can not meet consumers with different face profiles, and even can not touch their faces fitly, resulting in water leakage.